Victims' Stories
This page contains some of the stories of people who were victims of unfair playing. If a player wishes to tell their story they may do so, but they may not want to put their username to avoid mockery. Orechalcos' story I am a noob for falling for this. I was in a PvP World, level 92, 1-iteming with an abby whip and item protect prayer. I had walked back into the lumbridge courtyard and someone walked up to me and asked for help. She said that there was a guy near the Fishing Guild who was AFK and she wanted me to kill him, then share the drops with her. She said she couldn't attack him because he was too low a level. So she teleported us to the Fishing Guild with Lunar Magic. The first time she tried I didn't accept, because I suspected a scam. I thought she might attack me when we arrived. Though the second time I accepted. We headed to the cow field north of Ardougne where we found the guy. He was wearing Ahrim's robes and an Ancient Staff. I attacked him, and he fought back. At first I thought he was on Auto-retaliate. Then he put Smite on and moved back, so I couldn't hit him. Eventually I died, but thankfully Smite did not cause me to run out of prayer. I kept my whip due to my protect item prayer and went on happily in my boring RuneScape life. Don't fall for this. It's eeeeevil. Runnyscape20's Story I still can't believe i fell for this... I was standing around in the Grand Exchange, clearing out my bank and hoping to make a bit of money. Looking in my chat box, I see somebody announcing the website for the RuneScape 3 beta. I should have known this was fake. "www.runescape3.com". It was just too OBVIOUS. I opened a new window and typed it in. Typing my username and password to the new site, this was when i discovered what happened. It kept saying "error connecting to server" every time. I left immediately and was thrilled to discover I was still logged in. Hurridly changing my password, I am more aware of scams. Remember - obvious websites are FAUX! Zu Chan's Story it was a typical day in the Hill Giant cave,people fighting,people dying,people high alching,when suddenly something on the Chatbox caught my eye:"Cuchillas1:Yeah,man I'm quitting rs and im giving away my Full Sara".I knew this was a scam.But I had to make sure of that because alot of times things turn out to be not scams.He said to follow him.Me and 3 other people followed him up.He asked us which parts of his armor we wanted.I called his shield and his Rune Scimitar.Cuchillas said we had to play a Trust Game.First,we had to give him all our armor,he wears it,and gives it back with the piece of armor we want.He traded with the first guy,who had a Zamorak Shield and gave him all his armor.Cuchillas wore the armor and gave it back.And he actually gave the Saradomin Full Helmet to him!I knew this wasn't a scam.I gave him my armor,and he collected the other armor,then ran away.I was mad.I started threatening him by saying stuff to him in Private Chat like,"Lol man ima hack you sooo bad you just watch..."Even though he gave his Saradomin Full Helmet,he got 2 sets of Full Rune and 1 set of Full Addy!Never Fall for this Scam!It may be clever,but its not impossible to avoid. Razorslice's Story I (Razorslice) was scammed in the explosive cave. Just that the scammer offered 200k to help him with a quest. I didn't know better and I lost my Rune boots, Tan cavalier, full rune, and 180k cash. When the candle blows up it deals about 16 damage, then insects start biting you, they deal like 3 damage a second. BE VERY CAREFUL! And if somebody tries to lure you like this, either bring a tinderbox or don't go at all. Emosworld's Story I (Emosworld) was scammed when selling a Rune kiteshield. I traded a level 3 nub scammer who would buy my Rune kiteshield for 70K. He put in 70k and a lot of nooby rubbish such as Shortbows, copper ore and others. He then switched it to 7,000 gp. I didn't check the second trade screen because my dad wanted me to get of as soon as possible. Well, guess what? I was really impatient so I pressed Accept twice without even looking at the trade screens. BE WARNED! If your dad tries to get you off your computer whilist you're trading, ignore him until the trade is over. D Vader96's Story I (D Vader96) was at the Graveyard of Shadows in the wildy, when i met a guy who was lvl 50 (25 lvls higher than me, do the math :P) He suggested we go to lvl 48 wild. I made a mistake here; I trusted him and went to lvl 48 with him. When we got there he cast a fire spell on me and i started running away. Fortunately, I managed to get to lvl 23 wild where he could no longer attack me, but then i ran out of run energy and a skeleton finished me off. Fortunately, I lost items that I was easily able to replace and I hadn't brought any money with me. After i died, I PM-ed him saying "U bser i trusted u!!!!!" He responded calling me a noob. I put him on ignore and reported him. BE EXTREMELY CAREFUL!!!! If you meet someone in the wild for the first time, get to know them (A LOT) before trusting them as a complete stranger will more than likely BS you. Don't make the same mistake I did! Gulped's Story I (Gulped), have a story. A story of me being scammed. I did break a rule, the rule of not buying accounts, but didn't listen. Here is my story: One day, while training, I was mad, because training was annoying, and I HATED it. I wished it were quicker. And then thought, "well... since I hate training, and plain suck at it... why not just merchant and earn money, then buy a powerful account!". So I did. It turned out that I was a great merchant! I made 20m+ withen a week! Now I'd though I'd buy an account. I saw a nice one, for a good price on the Sythe.org forums. It was only 5m, and had amazing stats! 216 quest points (all but 7 done!), many stats 80+! Many nice items in bank! It was amazing. We did 50/50, I paid 2.5, he gave info, I paid 2.5m again, for the 5m. I added recovs and changed the info. But I didn't add members, because it had credit on it. That was my mistake. I spent hours of continuious play on the account. I bought some very nice armour with my change (full infinity, dragon axe, d square), put on some of the nice quest items he had (legends cape, lunar ammy), and looked amazing. I decided to start fletching/woodcutting, and wanted to get both to 99, which would be hard. I started in Rimmington, and stayed there for a long time. After a few hours, I logged out, thinking my account was safe. The next day I tried logging in, it said my pass was incorrect I was mad, and didn't know how he recovered. But he still managed to do so. It turns out he used his members info, postal code and e-mail, as well as hit knowing about the accounts previous passwords, etc. And he probably gave me fake ones. The recovs didn't even protect the account. I msn'd him, and he was laughing, and saying things to me. So long story short, I lost ALL of my RS possessions. I now only have 1.4m left, on a rc pure. But it's ok, i'm training the skills my self! 99 RC ftw! Aarqon3's Story Please don't call me a noob for this. :) One day, I (Aarqon3) was standing (just standing) in Varrock East Bank listening to people argue. I see some guy walk past me and he's wearing mithril (like me), only his is gold trimmed. Very cool. So I go up to him and ask him how he did that. He tells me that he did it himself and would do it for me for free whilst raising his crafting skill. I got him the 10 gold bars, 10k and my mithril as he wanted, and he told me to follow him. I followed him for about 20 steps, then he stopped. He stood there blankly for about 5 minutes, and then disappeared. Luckily I had him on my friends list, so I reported him and then tried to get him to give me my mith and my stuff back. He just spammed me and disappeared, I never saw him again. His name was Carniack, and if you ever see him and he tries something, don't fall for it, take action. Or better yet, just avoid him. *Mithril cannot be trimmed, this is lie. Chiafriend12's Story This is an example of the Law running scam. Since I'm a member with over 45 magic and I want more expierience in magic what do I do? I go to world 66 to go law running of course! So I go to world 66 and law run. After about 30 minutes I've acquired around 120 law runes. So I see someone saying "Open 20", which delights me. Normally I say "Law me 15" for quick laws to go bank, so I traded with the guy. I offered my 27 pure essence, and he offered the 27 noted pure essence, and 2 laws instead of 20, like he said. I didn't pay attention, and accepted past the second screen. I didn't really get "scammed", but I got a bad deal. He just ":P noob"ed at me and went back to craft the pure essence he got from me. Ackny's Story I am a noob because of this. I was wandering around varrock. I had full rune and a rune weapon and one day a guy offered me 1 mill for my full rune and my rune battle-axe. I have seen this many times and rejected but this time I gave in to the greed. I had major suspicions mainly because he was a low level with a confusiong name but I didn't listen to them. In the trade screen he put up his one mill and I put up all my rune stuff. But then he put all this other crap and while I waited he quickly changed the 1 mill to 10k. I accepted and I breezed through the trade screen and suddenly reality hit me on the face. He called me a noob and logged out. I was unable to report him because of his name. And I could not look it up on the chat box because of all the chat. Brutally scammed and I haven't recovered yet. Sir Lenehan's Story I should tell you that this scam happened to my quite a while ago and is no longer around because Jagex decided to create some updates to prevent it after my complaints and bug abuse reports. A high level player who shall remain nameless was having a 90+ construction party. He invited many players into his house in Taverly. I was wearing my full sara at the time with Saradomin cloak and dragon longsword. I decided to go into the dungeon. I knew that if i died i wouldn't lose anything. The owner of the house fights some of us myself included. He uses a whip and then a ddp++. I get poisoned along with several others. As soon as i reach 5hp the owner kicks everyone out of his house. I ended up outside with 5hp and died instantly due to the poison from his dagger. I also noticed many other died too. I lost my saradomin cloak (worth about 1 mil), my saradomin helmet (250k) , my sara kite shield (500k) and my d long(100k)along with about 20k of random items. I ended up in fally and ran immediatly to the spot hoping to see if some of my items might be still there. They weren't. As i got there i saw someone else wearing my helmet. A player told me later that the owner/scammer got my cloak but not my helmet. I asked for my helmet back but the player said it was his and refused. By the way I have long since recovered from this. I now have my full sara back after months of pain-staking work and I hope I will never lose it again. Also, the owner of the house never got permanently banned and is still on the hiscores to this day. Dculpepper's Story I was once wearing Addy armor. A guy, one level higher than me, offered 100K for it, I said okay, knowing it was a scam. He offered the 100K and I offered the Addy armor. He started offering a bunch of junk, but then edited the 100K to 10K. This was before the trade edited update and I accepted. I lost my addy armor, but I worked hard to earn 3 mill. Later on I saw the same guy, he didn't recognize me though. While I improved one level, he was now a level 70 with full Zammy. I offered my 3m for his armor and he offered his armor. I "accidentally" declined and said Oops and re-offered my trade. I quickly changed the money to 3k while offering junk. He accepted. I had used the scammer's own medicine against him and I scammed him better than he did me. I then sold the Zammy for 2.5m and transfered the money to my main account. Drinol's Story This is an example of the Drop Trade Scam. I was on my account, Durial618. People were saying I was Durial321. A player came up to me and asked if I wanted a Blue Partyhat from the Fally massacre. He had a crown on top of his head (though it wasnt a blue partyhat) I traded him, and he said he would drop it for me because if he traded it, he might get reported by Jagex for Real world trading (It was true that Jag was autobanning people because they gave gifts to friends). I gave him 160m, and he logged. I waited for about 15 minutes and then a P mod cam and said "you got scammed, i reported him, dont worry". I saved up for a year for that 160m!!!! Da bomba3's Story I was on my account Zezima123550 when I saw a level 3 named Devil666hell saying "Free level 99 cooking ill cook nything" (this was before Jagex made the assist), I saw quite a few people walking up to him and trading the lowest level one was a level 13 and the highest level was a level 62. Now, I knew this was a scam mainly because he was imitating my own cooking account Devil 666hel and Devil doesn't even have 99 cooking he has 53 cooking. I reported him for scamming. Morgoth Bauglir's Story I was on my account Jacare2005 killing the mole with my full Verac's. Suddenly a guy comes and says he wants to buy my candle because he doesn't have one for him. Being a seasoned player, I knew it was an obvious scam: If he did not have his candle, he would be attacked by bugs, but he wasn't, so he HAD a candle. If I had given my candle away I would have been attacked by the bugs, I would have died and lost full Verac's. Luckily I knew about it, information is the best weapon against scams. Aticus Slash's Story: Haru Axeman 22:05, 15 April 2008 (UTC) So, I was on my account Haru Axeman, and I was coming out of the Varrock bank, off to kill hill giants. Then this guy, Jagememmaker, says "congratulations Haru, you have made it through 2 years of runescape, so I'll give you free membership!" As one would expect, I was excited. but then he said he needed to access my account, I was sure it was a scam, and replied: "You're just a scammer out to steal my pass, aren't you?" He insisted he wasn't. I told him this fact: (anyone reading this, remember what I'm about to say) "if something sounds to good to be true, it usually is." So a long talk ensued,with me being more and more convinced he was scamming. Luckily for me, I had to get off and go to bed, when I suddenly realzed two things: 1, Jagex mods have crowns next to their names, 2, I have the right to report anybody who asks for my pass, as my account can be used only by 3 people: Me, Myself, and I. Thankfully, I have been through the Stronghld of Security several times, and I have a 95% legal trick up my sleeve for the person stupid enough to try and password scam me. Kevin-020's Story I was a new member, and I thought I was rich because of my 30k. A guy came up to me and offered full gilded rune for 30k. Being my moronic noob self I gave in, and we walked to the bank. He was saying odd stuff, but I disregarded it. He said "Kk, give me the money, and I'll do the rest." I traded him and gave him the 30k. He said, "You give me the money....and I run away!!!" He logged, and because this was World 2 in the middle of Varrock bank, I lost what his name was. I have more than recovered by now, but I still gave in to noobish greed. Kentis99's Story It was a typical day when I was just a level 35. The sun was shining, and you just knew something would go wrong. Well, something did go wrong. My friend, Bladex502 said that his mom wanted to make him and a friend members. He said he chose me. I was a little reluctant, but in the end I gave my password to him. He stole nothing much but full black, at that time was very valuable due to the release of King's Ransom. It might sound embarrassing, but I cried after that before realizing my recoveries had a use. I have my account back, and have made a vow never to be tricked that easily anymore. I never saw Bladex502 anymore, last I heard of him, he sold his account and got banned. Spencemac724's Story I was in the wildy pking players as usual. i had full rune g trimmed on. this one dude said he would trade his full sara for my full rune g. so i traded the guy. i offered my armor and he offered his. then when i was about to accept, he removed all of his armor. i didn't notice that and i accepted. I was scammed for more than 1.5 mil that day. i couldnt report him since he only talked on the game 1 time. never get distracted when doing a trade. Makuta Omega's Story One day i was in Lumbrige, fishing and cooking. i ran out of logs and ran to Lumbrige swamp to get some more a level 89 walked up to me and said "Hey is that ful black?" i said yes. he said he could turn it into gold for me if i traded him, i did, he said he made 100k from turning it into money and then showed it to me. i gave him my legs he loged out i reported him. Shadow's Story Okay so one day in f2p, I was training my runecraft level in varrock by runecrafting earth runes. This was after i had just earned 1.2M by high alching 1k steel plates, but the resources took me a while to get. Well, as i was running back and forth, i met a player named Egg m4n who had trouble earning money once again after he "supposedly" got scammed and lost 12M. So, days later, he was following me, kissing my ass, and said that he has an idea of getting his money but he needs money to buy a rune plate t and needed 600k. Stupidly, i gave him the money and he went to varrock world 1 to buy it but he really bought runes to train his magic level. He never gave me the money back. I guess it was my fault for trusting a total stranger and my laziness to look up the cost of rune plate t. I guess his stupidity that existed in all of his messages infected me. If you ever see Egg m4n, or his other account, Nick Repel, STAY AWAY FROM HIM AT ALL COSTS!!!!!!! ''' Fortis3 (AKA Ultimato9)'s Story Back when I was a noob, I was walking to Varrock and this player named '''Recovery??? (I don't remember the numbers) contacted me in PM. He said that he was a Jagex Moderator and that he needed me to log out of my account for 5 minutes to check if the account was stolen or not. I asked him where his "gold crown" is. He said that newly-employed Jagex moderators needed to work to get the crown. I told him he was an impostor and I reported him for Jagex Staff Impersonation. I then went up to Lumbridge Bank and warned everyone about Recovery???. Now, almost a year later, I have never heard from Recovery??? again. Maybe he got banned. Maybe he realized he couldn't trick me. We may never know. But I know one thing. I avoided a fatal scam that day and maybe caused other people to avoid the same scam. That makes me feel good. :) Another scam, which I was not so lucky to avoid: One day I was in the Port Sarim Jail and this player who's username I can't remember walked up to me and gave me a toy horsey. I played with for it a while and then he asked me if he could borrow my shortbow. I agreed but I told him if he scammed me I would report him. I traded with him anyway and he teleported away. I waited for a couple of minutes and then he contacted me through PM and said 'Haha noob u got scammed'. Even though my shortbow wasn't worth much, I was mad that he tricked me for his own personal gain. I reported him. That's it! Apks94's Story One day I(Apks94)was working on The Grand Tree Quest. I wanted to melee the demon but before I got to the black demon I decided to buy a rune halberd. I went to the G.E. and tried to buy 1 at max price...none ever came. A player (i think he was Mrhat1999) told me he had 1 and if I gave him 10k he'd give me 1. I told him he'd better not be lying and if he took off I'd report him. So I gave him 10k and he went to his bank like he was withdrawling it. I asked him where it was. He just said "Heh Heh Heh" and took off. I chased him for a while but I guess he ran out of run so he teled to Lumbridge. I forgot that I just used the spell. So I ran to Lumbridge but when I got there he was no where to be seen. I reported him and I've never seen him since. I guess the lesson here is ask to see the item first. maxblade09's story One day i was level 53,finishing up the witch's potion quest and was going to do dragon slayer!but i had never slayed a dragon before.so i went to Ge and got an anti dragon shield,i was a new member and i went to my friend(it's been a while so i cant remember his name, plus he was a new friend)and told him to come with me,i didn't know where the dragons were and my friend thought he did.So we ventured through the wildy,and to mage arena(suprisingly he didn't know where it was too)and we were killed by a rev demon!!!i didn't lose much valuable but i lost alot of food.we both spawned in lumby and he yelled at me for making Him lose HIs stuff and he logged out in a humph.he logged back in a minute and said" H A H A u got scammed nub!"i reported him and deleteing him from my friends list and ignored him (MORAL)Never trust A new friend,especialy going into the wilderness!